Metashift (Earth-32)/Dimension 1
Metashift 'is the Omnitrix's 1.5 DNA sample of a Bio-Mimetic Vitrae from the planet Tekundix in ''Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Appearance Ben as Metashift Default Form Metashift is a tall robotic humanoid, about one head taller than Ben. His robotic form mimics the fit physique of an athlete, without appearing excessively muscular. Just like a human, he possesses five fingers on each hand. His feet have no toes, instead resembling tabi boots visually, with two short claw like extensions emerging from his heels. His metallic body is a dark silver color, that appears polished and brand-new. Small green lights are located in cavities on his torso, upper limbs and abdomen. Green wires can be seen peaking out of the joint areas and neck, seemingly connecting his body parts together. His head is structured like a helmet, with no mouth, nose or ears visible. His eyes are somewhat slitted and do not move at all. From the back of his helmet, five green wires can be seen hanging, imitating a dreadlocks hair style. Battle Form When Metashift cannot or does not wish to replicate someone's abilities, he will usually assume this form. His robotic form becomes bulkier, gaining additional shoulder pads, as well as kneepads. The wires that are normally exposed in the joint areas and neck are now covered, in order to ensure better protection for these weak spots. The green lights located in the cavities on his torso, upper limbs and abdomen are now larger and emit a brighter light. His left hand is shaped like a circular shield, with the Omnitrix symbol logo on it. His right arm has several pieces tilted upwards, revealing hidden missiles, while the parts on his forearms store flamethrower fuel. His back pieces have retracted and realigned, forming jet-like wings, with turbines right below them. His dreadlocks-like wires now spark with green electricity. Metashift wears the Omnitrix 1.5 symbol on his chest. Transformation Sequence Ben as Metashift Ben slams down the Omnitrix's 1.5 dial and is engulfed in a green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background, with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him, as he crouches down. His skeletal structure increases, as his veins and arteries become replaced by wires and tubes, with oil instead of blood flowing through them. His skin turns dark silver, gaining a metallic texture and acting as a sort of armor that completely envelops his body from head to toe. His feet gain a tabi boot design, with a short claw-like extension emerging from his heels. Small green lights glow in cavities on his torso, upper limbs and abdomen. His slitted mechanical eyes activate, glowing green, as five green wires hang from the back of his helmet, like a dreadlocks hair style. The chest plates retract, revealing the Omnitrix 1.5 symbol, which pops out and rests on his chest. Metashift's back plates realign, forming jet wings and turbines below them, propelling him in the air and completing the transformation. Planet and Species Tekundix has long been regarded as one of the most dangerous planets in the Milky Way Galaxy. Its multiterrained ecosystem, filled with a plethora of predators, both cunning and strong, makes every day a battle for the survival of the fittest. Many self proclaimed huntsmen have attempted to hunt down and retrieve rare and unique species of flora and fauna to add to their collection or sell in the black market but very few have succeeded. Since the Galvan proclaimed Tekundix an off-limits planet, the visits from outsiders have drastically lessened these last centuries. However, those who have recently visited the planet and survived to tell the tale say that the harsh terrain and the predators are the least dangerous things there... Rumor has it that the Bio-Mimetic Vitrae were once a completely organic species, called the Vitons. The Vitons were low in the food chain and thus were seen as a lovely snack by many predators. With no special abilities or attributes, with the exception of a highly functioning brain, the Vitons' only hope for survival was outwitting their predators. Unfortunately, this was but a mere temporary solution. As their numbers kept decreasing further and further, a group of scientists constructed a device called a "memory disk". Those disks had the ability to catalogue and replicate the abilities of any living being with the help of a scanner. Anyone equipped with those disks would be able to assume the powers and abilities of virtually any opponent he or she faced. However, the was a major drawback. The disks, along with the scanner, would have to be installed inside someone's body in order to function. To make things worse, the disks required constant refueling, making an organic host body wholly unsuitable. Faced with desperation, the Vitons saw only one possible solution: undergoing a cyberization process. While many refused, most Vitons underwent the painful and excruciating process, with varying levels of success. The first subjects reportedly committed suicide upon seeing what they had become. Others died during the operation, their bodies rejecting the cybernetic implants. But the few who survived and accepted their new state of being started to call themselves the Bio-Mimetic Vitrae. They managed to repel the predators and establish themselves as the dominant species on the planet. But they didn't stop there. The Bio-Mimetic Vitrae now intended to convert every last Viton into one of them. Eventually, they achieved their goal. As centuries passed, each generation of Bio Mimetic Vitrae became more and more robotic, with the only organic parts that remained being the skeleton, although heavily reinforced, the heart, now modified to pump oil instead of blood and the brain, with several inhibitor chips stabilizing their motor and thought functions. The Bio-Mimetic Vitrae exhibit extremely aggressive behavior towards outsiders, capturing them and converting them into cyborgs, although keeping the power replicating disks to themselves. Their ulterior motive is unknown, though one would suspect they desire to convert all sapient life forms into cybernetic ones. Only time will tell if that is indeed the case. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Bio-Mimetic Vitrae Physiology: Being a Bio-Mimetic Vitrae, Metashift possesses all the powers, abilities and weaknesses of that species. ** Shapeshifting: Metashift possesses the ability to change his appearance and voice in various ways and forms. ** Weapon Manifestation: Metashift can transform virtually every part of his body into a weapon. Examples of this ability include, but are not limited to: forming blades from his arms, merging his hands together to create a plasma cannon, shift his back plates into jet wings and turbines, generate missiles and other projectiles from his torso etc. ** Voice Mimicry: Metashift can perfectly mimic the voice of any living being, along with varying inflections or accents, just by scanning the being. If the scan is incomplete, the replicated voice will have a slight robotic echo. ** Power Replication: Metashift possesses a highly advanced mechanism, which allows him to perfectly mimic and replicate the powers and abilities of any living being, just by scanning the being. These powers are stored inside "memory disks", allowing Metashift to recall upon these powers when he needs to. This means that, if Ben transforms into Metashift after a long period of not using him, Metashift will still retain the powers and abilities from his last encounter. The range and nature of the power are of little importance, being able to use physical, energy, mental and even mystical attacks without any problem. If the scan is incomplete, the replicated powers and abilities will only be half as strong or potent compared to the original ones. Known Replicated Powers Vilgax (Dimension 1) Set (Currently Available) When utilizing this set, Metashift displayed the following powers: *'Heat Vision': Metashift used this power against Vilgax. * Enhanced Strength: Metashift used this power against Vilgax. * Supersonic Flight: Metashift used this power against Vilgax. Weaknesses * Set Limitation: Metashift's "memory disks" are only able to retain three sets simultaneously. If Metashift attempts to replicate more than three sets, one will be deleted, depriving Metashift of the acquired powers and abilities of that set, which will have to be re-replicated to be used again. * Mechanical Beings: Metashift cannot replicate the powers and abilities of mechanical beings, due to them lacking DNA. While Metashift can attempt to mimic their equipment with his innate shapeshifting powers, any other unique powers the opponent may possess cannot be replicated. History Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *Metashift was unlocked by Azmuth and first used in Highbreed Invaded: Part 2. **''Metashift defeated Vilgax. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *Highbreed Invaded: Part 2'' (first appearance) Trivia *He is the first original alien created by Ultra3000. *Credits for the infobox image go to ChromastoneandTabby. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000 Category:Ultra's Ten